


she dreams she's you

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bad dream of memories of a life past. (This never happened to you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she dreams she's you

Everything is blinding white. It hurts her eyes. She's even dressed in it (and this dress is not hers, is it?). Hands covered by (familiar) black gloves manhandle her. There's a woman laughing, smirking, glaring. There are impassive faces. Commands. Obedience. Whispers of treachery. Whispers of "Don't you want to be real?" Whispers of "Witch, witch, witch."

* * *

There's a disobedience and she gets smacked, practically across the room.

* * *

Kairi wakes startled, in a cold sweat. This isn't the first time she's had dreams like these, but they're always horrible.

* * *

Again not for the first time, Naminé's voice whispers in her mind. "Sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize", Kairi murmurs out loud. "It's okay. It's over now. You're safe now."  
"I know", Naminé says.


End file.
